Vinden under mina vingar
by romanoew
Summary: BD spoiler. Det är Bellas födelsedag och Renesmee har en present till henne. Kommentera gärna. SM äger allting. Renesmee POV. Oneshot. Låten är The wind beneath my wings med Bette Midler. Oneshot.


Imorgon är det den 13e september, vilket betyder att min mamma fyller år. Hon är visserliggen fast i sin 18årskropp, men imorgon fyller hon 24. Jag själv, fyllde fem år i förrgår. Dock ser jag ut att vara 14 år. Jag vill hur som helst göra någonting speciellt till min mamma, även om jag vet att hon verkligen hatar presenter. Men om jag har förstått rätt så gäller det bara presenter som kostade pengar, vilket min inte skulle göra. Den skulle inte kosta mig någonting.

"Jasper!!"

Jag var i det stora huset, mamma och pappa var kvar i våran stuga. Jag hade sprungit hit för jag behöver hjälp av min farbror. Pappa har lärt mig spela piano, vilket jag kan nästan lika bra som honom nu. Jasper spelade gitarr och de senaste åren hade jag försökt få honom lära mig spela. Men det hade inte hänt så ofta. Tyvärr. Jag älskar allt som har med musik att göra. Jag sjunger nästan jämt. Och jag älskar att spela på pappas flygel tillsammans med honom. Eller ensam.

"Vad är det, Ness?"

Jasper stod framför mig och tittade förvånat på mig.

"Jag behöver din hjälp"

Han höjde på ena ögonbrynet.

"Med vadå?"

Jag tog tag i hans arm och drog med honom upp för trappan till hans och Alices rum.

"Du måste lära mig spela gitarr. Jag måste kunna en låt tills imorgon. Mammas födelsedagspresent"

Jag tittade på honom och såg att han nickade och log. Woho, han skulle hjälpa mig.

Nästa morgon vaknade jag tidigare än vanligt. Jag skyndade mig att klä på mig och borstade snabbt igenom mitt lockiga hår innan jag gick ut i vardagsrummet. Mamma och pappa satt i soffan och tittade på någonting på TVn.

"Godmorgon älskling"

Mamma tittade upp på mig och log.

"Godmorgon mamma. Pappa?"

Han tittade upp på mig.

"Godmorgon gumman"

Jag satte mig ner i soffan bredvid mamma. Jag ville ge henne en kram och säga grattis, men jag bestämde mig för att det inte var någon idé. Mamma ville inte fira sin födelsedag och hon kommer bli något galen när hon får se vilket kalas Alice tänker ställa till med senare. Jag tänkte på min present till mamma, och undrade om hon skulle tycka om den. I ögonvrån kunde jag se pappa le.

"Utan tvekan"

Vi sneglade på varandra och mamma tittade förbryllat på oss båda.

"Vadå?"

"Ingenting" ;

Mamma la sin fria arm om mina axlar, den andra höll hon runt pappa, och kramade mig. Vi satt så en stund och jag låtsades se på TV med dem, när jag egentligen bara tittade på dem. Mina föräldrar. De personerna som jag älskade mer än någonting annat i hela världen. Min familj. När det hade gått en stund bestämde jag mig hur som helst för att jag skulle gå till det stora huset för att hjälpa Alice med förberedelserna. Jag sa hejdå till mamma och pappa, och sprang ut genom dörren. Jag sprang mot floden, hoppade över den och sedan fortsatte jag springa genom skogen mot det vita huset.

Alice hade jobbat med förberedelserna hela natten och var i stort sett klar med allting redan. Men jag hjälpte henne sätta några rosor i glasvasar och placera dem lite överallt i vardagsrummet. När vi var klara såg det fantastiskt ut.

"Tror du att hon kommer gilla det?"

Alice tittade på mig och log brett. Jag rullade med ögonen som svar och hon stönade.

"Jag förstår mig inte på din mamma. Jag trodde hon skulle uppskatta sånt här när hon blev vampyr, men sorgligt nog är hon samma gamla Bella. Alltid lika envis"

"Min mamma är underbar"

Jag gick och satte mig i en av de vita sofforna.

"Ja, det är hon, men hon är fortfarande lika envis. Var är hon förresten?!"

Alice tittade på klockan.

"De borde vara här vilken sekund som helst"

Och som Alice sa, kom mamma och pappa in genom dörren några sekunder senare. Mamma tittade sig omkring och suckade.

"Alice, jag har ju sagt att jag inte vill fira min födelsedag"

"Och jag struntade i det"

Pappa tog mammas hand och kramade om den med båda sina medan mamma blängde på Alice.

"Som vanligt"

Alice gick bara fram till henne och gav henne en kram och en kyss på kinden.

"Grattis på födelsedagen"

Mamma suckade igen, men log stelt mot Alice.

"Tack"

Jag reste mig upp och sprang fram till mamma och kramade henne, jag också.

"Grattis mamma"

Hon kysste min kind.

"Tack gumman"

Efter mig kom resten av familjen och grattade mamma. Emmett gav henne en av sina bamsekramar och det slutade med att mamma började fnittra som ett litet barn. Till och med Rosalie kramade mamma, vilket gjorde mig och alla andra glada. Efter en stund kom även Jacob, min och mammas bästa vän in. Han gav mamma en bamsekram han också. Sen kom Esme in med en tårta med 24 ljus på, medan vi alla sjöng för mamma. Om mamma fortfarande hade varit människa, hade hon rodnat. Tårtan var gigantisk, och så vacker. Esme ställde ner tårtan på bordet framför mamma.

"Önska dig någonting, älskling"

Pappa kysste mammas kind och hon knep ihop ögonen och blåste ut alla ljusen på en gång. Sen åt vi alla varsin bit av tårtan, även om jag och Jacob var de enda som tyckte att den var god. Emmett och mamma grimaserade, men de andra höll masken medan de pinade i sig sin tårtbit. När vi var klara fick hon öppna sina presenter. Av Rosalie och Alice fick hon ett presentkort på deras favorit klädaffär.

"Vi följer med dig och shoppar kläderna"

De gillar inte mammas klädstil, så de shoppar oftast kläderna till henne. Och även mig. Men iallafall, av Emmett fick hon en stor nallebjörn.

"Så du kan minnas din storebror nu när jag och Rose drar till Europa"

Av Jasper, farmor och farfar fick hon flygbiljetter till Rio, så hon och pappa kunde åka till Isle Esme. Och av Jake fick hon en parfym.

"Då kanske du inte stinker så mycket, Bells"

Mamma skrattade och nickade tacksamt mot honom. Sen tittade hon på mig och pappa.

"Har inte ni några presenter?"

Pappa sneglade på mig.

"Renesmee?"

Mamma tittade bara på mig nu.

"Ehm.. Jag har faktiskt en present till dig, mamma"

Hon tittade sig omkring.

"Mamma, det är ingen sån present.. Jasper?"

Jag tittade på Jasper som nickade mot mig, innan han sprang iväg. Han kom tillbaka på bara några sekunder med sin gitarr i ena handen. Han räckte över den till mig. Jag placerade den rätt på mitt knä och började spela. Jag tittade på mamma och log blygt innan jag började sjunga.

_Oh, oh, oh, oh_

_It must have been cold there in my shadow_

_To never have sunlight on your face_

_You were content to let me shine, that's your way_

_You always walked a step behind_

Mamma hade alltid låtit mig få stå i centrum, inte för att hon gillade uppmärkssamhet men ändå. Hon hade tydligt visat att jag var centrumet i hennes liv, att allting i hennes värld kretsar runt mig. Och pappa. Och utan mammas kärlek till mig hade inte jag varit här idag. Hade inte hon älskat mig så mycket som hon gjorde direkt när hon fick veta att hon var gravid med mig, hade pappa och farfar dödat mig. Jag ryste fortfarande när jag tänkte på det.

_So, I was the one with all the glory_

_While you were the one with all the strength_

_A beautiful face without a name for so long_

_A beautiful smile to hide the pain_

Mamma är den starkaste personen jag vet. Hon står alltid upp för sina åsikter, hon ger aldrig med sig om det är någonting hon tycker är fel. Hon är väldigt envis, som Alice påstod tidigare idag, men det anser jag bara vara en av mammas bra egenskaper. Hon gör allt för dem hon älskar och hon sviker en aldrig. Hon är modig, hon backar aldrig undan när hon är rädd för någonting.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_And everything I would like to be_

_I can fly higher than an eagle_

_you are the wind beneath my wings_

Mamma har alltid varit den som fått mig ta mig igenom mina motgångar. Hon har hållt min hand när jag varit rädd, hon har funnits där och tröstat mig varenda gång jag drömt mardrömmar om Volturi. Hon är den enda som kan få mig skratta riktigt mycket när jag helst av allt vill gråta. Inte ens Emmett, jokern själv, kan få mig skratta då. Hon tar sig alltid tid till att lyssna på mig och frågar alltid hur jag mår två gånger, för att försäkra sig om att jag talar sanning.

_It might have appeared to go unnoticed_

_But I've got it all here in my heart_

_I want you to know, I know the truth, of course I know it_

_I would be nothing without you_

Det är en sak jag är absolut säker om. Utan mamma hade jag inte varit någonting. Inte bara för att det är hon som bar på mig och som offrade livet för mig, utan för allting som hon gjort för mig medan jag levt. Jag kan inte föreställa mig ett liv utan henne. Det går inte.

_Did you ever know that you're my hero_

_You're everything I wish I could be_

_If could fly higher than an eagle_

_you are the wind beneath my wings_

När Volturi fick veta om mig, när jag var liten, gav mamma upp allting för mig. Hon stod med mig där på ängen, mittemot dem, med mig på ryggen. Hon hade packat ner en massa saker i en ryggsäck som jag hade på ryggen. Hon var beredd att skicka iväg mig med Jake, för att skydda mig. Om hon levde eller dog spelade ingen roll, huvudsaken var att jag levde. Jag kommer aldrig kunna tacka henne nog.

_Did I ever tell you you're my hero_

_You're everything, everything I wish I could be_

_Oh, and I, I could fly higher than an eagle_

_you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Cause you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, the wind beneath my wings_

_You, you, you, you are the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, fly away, you let me fly so high_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Oh, you, you, you, the wind beneath my wings_

_Fly, fly, so high against the sky_

_So high, I almost touch the sky_

_Thank you, thank you, thank God for you_

_The wind beneath my wings_

När jag avslutade låten var mamma framme vid mig och gav mig en jättestor kram.

"Älskling.. Den var, fantastiskt"

Hon kysste mitt hår och kramade mig ännu hårdare.

"Jag kunde inte fått en bättre födelsedagspresent"

Jag kramade henne hårt tillbaka.

"Jag älskar dig, mamma"

"Jag älskar dig mer än allting annat, Renesmee"

"Jag älskar dig också gumman, mer än någonting annat"


End file.
